


Kinktober 2019

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual spanking, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Asra, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, PTSD Muriel, Paddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay, Sensual Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight medical play, Smut, Soft Dom Julian, Soft Sub Asra, Spanking, Sub Julian Devorak, Switch Apprentice, Switching, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, everyone talks dirty, forplay, pat down scene, they seem to really like telling stories during forplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: I'm going to try to take part in Kinktober! List of prompts still unfinished so please offer your suggestions.





	1. Index style page

This is something of an index style page which will be updated as the month goes on. It contains the prompt, pairing and little blurb for the chapter. As you can see the list isn't complete so please offer prompts and suggestions.

1\. (ch 2) Switching, strongly implied sex off screen, Asra/Julian

"If you're scared you can get behind me."

"I'm not scared but I'm more than happy to be behind you."

Normally the sub, Julian decides to explore his Top side for a moment.

2\. (ch 3) Massage, Body Worship, slight medical-role-play-dirty-talk, Nadia/Julian

Nadia is getting a headache so Julian does his best to help her relax and release some tension.

3\. (ch 4) Spanking, Roll-Play Julian/Female-Apprentice touch of Asra at the end.

Apprentice Anastasia catches Julian braking into her shop and deals with him in a very hands on way.

4\. (ch 5) Threesome, Domination, Instructions, Voyerism, Spanking, Role-Play, Asra/Female-Apprentice/Julian.

Asra catches their Apprentice Anastasia spanking Julian in the shop. She jumped to the conclusion that he's broken in, but Julian has a key and was invited. It seems Asra will have to punish his naughty apprentice. 

Direct continuation from previous chapter.

5\. (ch 6) Afterglow/Aftercare. Asra/Female Apprentice/Julian 

Direct continuation from previous chapter.

Everyone gets a snuggle and time to process.

6\. (Ch 7) Things go wrong in sex scene, let’s just cuddle, Asra/Mureal 


	2. The tale of the cave and the siren -switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of the Julian/Asra interactions in the heart hunter game. Julian takes Arsa up on the offer to 'get behind' them, and the Magician gets to experience a little bit of Dom Julian.
> 
> This one is short as I'm tired and it isn't full smut more a preamble to them doing wonderful things to each other (or Julian doing them to Asra).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell, there will be mistakes.
> 
> Prompts welcome

Julian would never have imagined that there was a cave like this so close to the city. Below the city in fact, accessed through the basement of an abandoned building in the flooded district.

A natural cave it have clearly been extended by human hands and put to many uses over the years though untouched it seemed for quite some time.

Asra had been buzzing with excitement to show Julian their new find. Even now the light the cast to illuminate the dark fizzed lightly about their head.

"So what where you doing that lead you to find this place?" Julian asked, carefully stepping over something that might have once been a table.

"Oh you know, this and that." Was Asra's vague reply from up ahead.

"Hmmm."

There was a smell of damp. The cave had clearly been effected by the flood. Strange sea mosses grow on most surfaces and there were still puddles here and there.

Asra was far enough ahead that Julian was just outside their circle of light. With the light reflecting off the water and tinting their white hair, they looked more ethereal than usual. Some kind of sea nymph waiting to lure a sailor to the depts.

"Are you sure it's safe down here?"

"Almost perfectly safe, but if you're scared you can always get behind me."

There was a playful teasing to the words.

"Oh, I'm not scared! But I think would like to be behind you."

He stepped into the circle of light, up close to the magician's back, so close he could feel the other's body heat in the chill of the cave.

He heard Asra's breath hitch. That was not what he'd expected.

He'd expected Asra to tease him, laugh at his bravado, maybe give him a push or a kiss or something before continuing to explore. Not to be, waiting?

Experimentally Julian shifted slightly closer his breath ruffle the curls by the magician's neck. He felt the shiver that ran though Asra and he knew them well enough to know it was a good shiver. It made Julian smile and gave him ideas.

"You know, it's rather slippy here, I might need to hold onto you, for balance of course."

He let his hands rest lightly on Asra's hips. "Yes?" he whispered into their ear.

"Yes." Came the reply as they leaned back against him.

Slowly Julian stroked his fingers along the front of Asra's hips, pulling them closer.

"Help me take off this glove."

Asra wordlessly did it, peeling the leather from Julian's right hand.

They almost purred as both of Julian's hands, one still clad in leather, the other naked, started to caress their body.

Asra stretched cat light against him and almost purred when Julian began to move his mouth against their neck.

"You know, back when I was a pirate." He punctuated his words with little kisses. "We sometimes used caves a bit like this for smuggling."

"Tell me more about your pirate days."

It was rare invitation. Normally it fell to Asra to be the one to tell Julian to stop waxing lyrical and spinning incredible stories about his past but he seemed to be in a far more receptive mood.

"Well," Julian continued, tone nonchalant even as he began to unbutton the Asra's shirt. "There was one cave that this one really reminds me off."

He slipped his hands inside the fabric, enjoying the way Asra happily squirmed against him at the feel of leather and skin as Julian expertly thumbed their nipples.

"We didn't use it though, because it was said to be cursed."

"Oh? Oh!"

Julian bit softly into the magician’s neck. Not hard enough to leave a mark. Asra wasn't into pain the same way Julian was but they did enjoy the occasional well placed nibble.

"Yes. The cave was said to be home to a Siren. A creature that would drive men wild with longing before drowning them. It was said it could only be defeated by a hero who could tame and satisfy it's desires."

Asra was moving against him with a slow rhythm that felt so very good.

With his leather clade hand Julian lightly pinched and rolled his magician's nipple while his other hand slowly moved down Asra's front.

He took a step forward, causing Asra to also have to step forwards. They lost their balance slightly, one hand reaching out to wall in front of them to steady themselves, but Julian's arms were around them, holding them safe.

Asra could feel Julian's erection behind him. They placed both hands on the wall in front of them, arching their back to push their hips back more firmly against him.

"Oh you're a tempting creature." He murmured. One of Julian's hands settled on their hips, the other began to stroke their side.

"Did you go into that cave?" Asra asked.

"You know me, never could refuse the promise of danger or excitement."

He bent over Asra, pulling them closer as he kissed and fondled.

"Did, did you meet the siren?" Asra panted.

Julian smiled at the disappointed mew the magician let out when he removed himself and straightened up.

"How about we head back home and I tell you all about it then. If you're good I might even demonstrate some of the skills that got me out of that cave alive."

Julian held out a hand to Asra for him to follow. On this occasion Asra was more than happy to follow Julian's lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell, there will be mistakes.
> 
> Prompts welcome


	3. Releasing tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia has a headache, Julian goes about easing some of her tension.
> 
> Massage, body worship, slight medical-play, breast worship, fingering, dry humping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinktober not going to a good start as I wrote this yesterday, but then closed without saving a lost everything! Lesson to all, save as you go along.

It was late. In fact it was so late that it was almost early.

Julian new he should have called it a night long before this. He had intended to, telling himself he had just twenty minutes more...but now it was 2 am and he was tiptoeing like a thief in the night to his own bedroom in the palace.

He took the route which lead him past Nadia's room. It was the way he always went. Not that he'd dream of entering, not at this hour, not when Nadia would be asleep. He'd never want to disturb her, even though she had hinted more than once that she'd welcome him at any hour. She said she slept better with him in her bed. Truth be told Julian also slept better at Nadia's side but he still did not want to wake her when he'd let himself stay up too late, again. But walking by her room, knowing that she was sleeping safely inside -and that she would wake in the morning and most likely scold him for not coming to bed on time- it just made him feel better.

But this night, when he walked past the door, there was light seeping under the crack. Was she awake? Had she fallen asleep with a candle burning? Should he check?

He dithered at the threshold, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping, not wanting to leave her alone if she was in some kind of destress, and definitely not wanting anything to catch fire from a rouge candle.

Tentatively he knocked on the door and his tap was answered with a voice "Come."

He pushed to door and looking into the room.

The Countess sat in the middle of her bed, her brow furrowed but when she saw the Doctor her expression smoothed it self and she looked pleased.

"Julian, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in."

She patted the bed next to her. Julian obeyed her invitation and took a seat at her side even as he mumbled about not wanting to disturb her and apologising for the late hour.

"Have I not already made it clear that you are welcome to enter at any hour?" She squeezed his hand before adding chidingling. "Even at this late one?"

Julian looked down and blushed like a naughty school boy caught staying up after bedtime. He played with her fingers.

"Yes, I know, I should have been in bed long before this, but what has you up? Is something wrong? Can I help?"

Nadia sighed. "It's nothing serous, I just have a headache that's all, it's making it difficult to sleep."

Instantly Julian's attitude changed from puppy to medical professional.

"Can you describe it? Is the pain sharp or dull? Is it located is a certain area or spread all over?"

Nadia described her symptoms as Julian examined her, checking how her eyes responded to light, opening her mouth and seeming feeling her glands gently.

"I think it might be a tension headache. Would you allow he to examine your neck?"

Nadia obligingly turned her back to him, sweeping her long hair out of the way so he could have full access to her back and neck.

Julian's fingers traced the muscles down the side of her spine, had her gently turned her head to this side then that, squeezed her shoulders.

"I'd say defiantly a tension head ache. You're holding stress here" his touch indicated her shoulders "Which puts pressure here" his fingers traced up her neck "pulling things out of alignment, which adds to the tightness here" his fingers came to rest just under her cheekbones at the muscles of her jaw. "And causing pain here." He massaged from her jaw to her temples. "Now, in my professional opinion, I would recommend a course of massage. And luckily, I know an excellent masseur who even makes late night house calls!" He finished with a winked before asking, "If you would allow me?"

Nadia let herself be guided and arranged on the bed on her front, her head resting among the pillows Julian had repositioned so she would be able to breath comfortable. 

He started work on her shoulders. Nadia felt herself melting. Even without the gift of the hanged man, Julian had healing hands and did indeed give one of the best massages she'd ever experienced. She let out little contented sighs as his fingers unwound knots. He moved up to her neck and she felt the little click as he manipulated something into it's proper place. She suddenly felt the tension she'd been carrying leave her like a wave.

"Good?"

"Very good."

Julian rolled her onto her back. She lay there, her head pillowed in his lap as he used the new passions and gravity to help him ease the last stiffness from her neck and shoulders before he started to massage the muscles of her jaw and finally her scalp. She was practically purring in his lap. Julian smiled down as he continued his work. She was like a contented leopardess. 

Just as he was finishing she opened her eyes. She looked totally relaxed, her eyes heavy. Julian went to ease himself out from under her, to leave, but she caught him by the arm. He had thought she's want to sleep, but there was nothing sleepy in her grip.

"Thank you Doctor, that was wonderful. I feel my headache completely gone, but as I have you here, I think it might be best if you were to conduct a full physical. Just to make sure there is not lingering 'tension' that could cause it to return."

Julian flashed her his most rakish grin as he settled down on the bed next to her.

"As my Countess wishes. Is there anywhere you feel I should examine first."

Nadia stretched out long on the bed, bringing her hands to rest behind her head.

"I think at my breast. They are starting to feel very tender."

Julian opened her robe, revealing her breast, nipples already becoming hard in anticipation. He palmed the right, squeezing as he foundled, before turning his attention to the left.

"Firm, supple, no sign of detectable lumps. Have you noticed any change in nipple sensitivity?" He asked even as his thumbs traced circles around them.

Nadia happily sighed at this attention.

"They are feeling quite sensitive, but it's hard to tell if it's more so than usual."

"I'd better examen then."

Julian lightly pinched and teased at her nipples. He kissed all over the curve of her breasts and between as he rolled the sensitive buds between thumb and foreigner and was rewarded with Nadia's sighs and moans and happy squirms as he brought his warm lips over them.

"Julian!"

He licked and sucked, changing from one to the other before they could become too sensitive. 

Nadia's hands found their way into his hair. Her nails racked over his scalp and she pulled just enough to make him start to moan.

He rolled fully on top of her. She opened her legs in welcome as he settled between them, still kissing and sucking at her breasts.

His ears filled with her beautiful soft moans as he continued to worship her with his mouth. He could feel her hips bucking against him. If felt good but he wanted to focus on her pleasure not his so he shifted slightly down so she was pressing against his stomach not his cock. He began trailing kisses down from her breasts.

"May I?" He asked. He wanted to kiss all the way down, to nibble and kiss and bite her thighs before licking all her most sensitive parts.

Nadia's eyes were misty and it took her a second to realise what he was asking.

"Oh! That, that's very kind of you, but at this moment, I think I'd prefer your hand."

Julian nodded. He placed a kiss on her naval. He opened her rob fully and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh as he removed her underthings. His fingers explored the soft folds, like the flowers of a petal. She was so wet and slick. He traced her entrances, before sliding one finger into her. Soft and hot. His thumb was in the perfect place to make slow circles around her clit.

"Kiss me."

Julian was quick to obay, his hand still busy working between her legs as she pulled him closer and kissed him deep.

"More."

He added another finger.

"Oh that feels good! I love the stretch! It always feels so good!"

He scissored his fingers, stretching her as he continued to cover her face and neck in kisses before she claimed his mouth.

Julian was an excellent masseur, and his skills extended beyond conventional massage. His two fingers found the spongey bundle of nerves inside her and began to stroke against it in a rolling tapping motion.

Nadia gasps and pulled Julian closers, tighter. Her kisses were growing sloppy as he applied more pressure, timing the movement of his fingers that of his thumb which still circled her clit. 

She was trying to say his name but all that was coming out where soft, high kennings as her hips jerked against his hand. 

He chuckled into her neck and was about to say something clever when she bit into his shoulder.

Julian cried out, more in surprise, his own hips grinding hard into her thigh as they both abandoned all pretend of decorum. Nadia held him so tightly he felt if it was any tighter they'd stop being two people and become one pleasure fused being. He tried to hold back his own orgasm but it was so hard when she was making such beautiful sounds, when he was so full of pleasure at knowing he was bring her to pleasure. God, he wasn't going to last! He was going to cum humping her leg like a horny teen, like a dog! He wanted to be a refined and dashing lover but sometimes it just felt so good he couldn't stop himself!

He came just as he felt her tighten around is fingers and start to convulse. 

He lay over her panting into her neck, exhausted. Nadia was still twitching against his hand in the aftershocks of her own orgasm. 

When he remembered how to make words he ask "Would you like me to take my fingers out?"

"Not just yet." Nadia smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss, softer and gentler than the messy ones she'd covered his face in before.

"Thank you." She sighed. "I feel wonderfully relaxed. And I've had a wonderful idea. It's morning. Let's sleep in."

Julian kissed her again.

"That seems like a very good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell.
> 
> Prompts and suggestions welcome.


	4. What it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one chapter but I've split it into two.
> 
> The apprentice finds a 'thief' in their shops and so she searches and spanks them. 
> 
> Role-Play, Spanking, and Dirty Talk.

The door to the shop was unlock.

Strange, Anastasia thought, she'd been certain she had locked it before going out.

She waved a hand in the air, relocking it behind her as she walked full into the shop. She felt like she wasn't alone.

"Hello!"

Like a startled cat a figure jumped up from behind the counter. Long limbs, red hair, a billowing white shirt and tight grey leggings. A black eye patch covered one side of the face that seemed to be turning as red as the owner's hair.

Doctor Julian Devorak.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" Anastasia took a step forward. "Because it looks like you broke into my shop and I caught you in the act of stealing from me."

He stepped from behind the counter. "I wouldn't say 'broke in' exactly... And as for being a thief, certainly not! Search me if you like! I assure you you will find nothing stolen." He through his arms wide with a cocky grin.

Anastasia looked at him, holding eye contact just long enough to make the grin faulted before she took a step forward. Then another, and another till there wasn't a sliver of space between them.

"I think I might just do that."

His face looked stunned, clearly not having expected her to take him up on the offer, but soon the smile returned.

"You're just full of surprises. Well then, don't be shy. I promise to stand still and be good."

"You'll be a good boy for me?"

He was blushing and biting his lips even before she touched him. She ran her down one arm first, then the other, squeezing to feel the strong muscles. She brought her arms around his back and ran them over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She swore she heard him try to stifle a moan.

"No hmm, no need to be so gentle. I can take a little rough manhandling."

His mask of bravado didn't quite work. She could feel his heart beating faster.

She pulled away slightly to trail her hands down his back then over his hips and to his sides.

"You're really not afraid to get up close and personal I see -ah!" He suddenly twitched away from her when her hands came to his waist. "No, no, not there. I'm terribly ticklish!"

"Really, I'll have to remember that. But I thought you were going to be good and stand still for me. Maybe you should be punished."

He instantly straighten up, blushing hard and biting his lip. He tried to control himself as Anastasia ran her hands over his chest, her touch maybe slightly more ticklish than it needed to be.

"That's good. Keep holding still, I'm not done yet."

She walked around him, letting her hand trail over him as she began to search his other side. He turned his head to follow her.

"Eye's front."

Her hands skimmed down his sides, over his slim hips, then down his legs. Then they began to move up, feeling the inside of his legs.

Julian's breath hitched as he felt her squeeze the inside of his thighs then glide up so close to his sex but not quite touching it.

Anastasia pressed close behind him, her lips at his neck. She feels the fine tremor go through him.

"This that a dagger in your pocket?"

"No, I guess I must just be happy to see you." The words are confidant but they came out in a whispered moan.

"You are incorrigible."

Anastasia stepped away from Julian's back. The space between them now allowed her to give him a slap on his rump. It was light but still it made his gasp and stumble.

"Are you, are you done?"

"With searching you, yes. But I'm not done with you. You might not be a thief, but there is still the slight matter of braking and entering to deal with."

"I didn't technically brake in-" He look cuts off his excuses. "...What do you plan to do with me?"

Anastasia stepped forward and rubbed her hand over his backside, giving it a firm squeeze. "I intend to teach you a lesson you will remember. Bend over the counter."

Julian would have replied with a comment about was she so hands on with all suspected criminals who entered her establishment, but he was too flustered and aroused so he just did as he was told. He bent over the counter resting on his elbows, back arched, presenting a very tempting target.

Anastasia positioned herself at his side. He looked very good like this.

"Julian, I am going to spank you. First I'm doing to use my hand over your leggings, then I will pull them down and spank your bare bottom until it's a shade of pink to my liking. After that I will get a paddle and continue until you are red, sore, and begging. Do you understand?"

Julian nodded enthusiastically.

"You know, it's hard to think of this as a punishment when you seem so eager."

He tried to school his expression. "Maybe you'll just have to punish me extra hard?"

Anastasia's hand had been resting on his backside, but she suddenly drew it back. The shock of the first spank made Julian yelp, the sound of it echoing through the shop.

"Hard enough?"

Despite saying this, the next few slaps were softer. She didn't want to spank him too hard too soon. She wanted to build it up. Every few spanks she would pause to rub and squeeze, kneading the tender flesh. Even through the wool she could feel it growing warm.

"I think you're ready for me to take these down."

Julians only reply was to raise his hips higher so she could untie his sash and start to undo the fastenings. His face was crimson and he was biting his lip so hard he was in danger of braking the skin.

"You've become very quiet. Is it because I'm spanking you and it hurts? Or are you embraced that I'm about to pull these down and spank your bare bottom?"

Julian only whimpered in response but still helping wiggled his hips to assist in peeling the tight fabric down.

His upturned bottom was blushing pink and warm to the touch. Anastasia rubbed circles onto the tender flesh, pleased by the little moans she got. She let her hand slide down the back of his thigh, opening his legs slightly, readjusting his position, and accsedently happening to caress his balls while doing so.

Then she started to spank him in earnest.

Julian's breath hitched and he gasped before he fell into the rhythm of her strokes. She set up a steady beat, striking at the lower, fleshier part of his bottom. Sometimes she would give his a spank on his upper thigh then pause to rub and squeeze before returning to spanking him a little bit harder this time. It was during these pauses when she caressed him that he seemed to become most vocal, mewing and gasping.

His skin was hot and turning from pink to red. She was starting to feel the force of the spanking in her hand.

Anastasia rubbed her hand again over his bottom, partly to rub the sting from her own palm.

"Tell me, how is your bottom feeling now? It is very sore?"

Julian moaned and she started to kneed his abused cheeks.

"Hot, and aching!" One of her hands was between his thighs!

"I was asking about your arse, but it does seem like that description could be applied to another part of your anatomy."

It was true, his cock was rock hard and the feel of her brushing her fingers against the base was torture when he knew she wasn't going to take him in hand and give his relief!

"When you were routing around behind the counter, did you happen to find this?"

She held up a leather paddle. Large enough to be intimidating but still small enough to be used over the knee. Firm but flexible, thick enough to deliver a thud but still thin enough for a burning sting. Julian gulped.

"Do you know why it's here? It's here to spank naughty bottoms, like yours. It's to make them feel VERY sore and aching. It's really something you can't forget."

Julian had been eyeing the paddle but now looked to her face.

"You, have you...?"

"Oh yes. I've been spanked with this, by my Master. I own this shop but I am their apprentice in magic, and sometime they spanks me. They bend me over their knee, they pull up my skirt, and they spank me hard. And always on my bare bottom. I'm so sore after, my bottom so hot. Can you imagine it? Me, being spanked like a naughty school-girl, my skirts lifted high, then begging to have my sore bottom rubbed with something cool?"

Julian swallowed hard. This really wasn't fair! He couldn't get that image out of his head, and the fact the he himself was about to be spanked almost just as she had described! There was something just so hot about it to him. Even as she moved around him and rubbed the leather against his cheeks he could still see in his minds eye the lovely apprentice pouting as she rubbed the red bottom her master had just given her...

Crack!

The though fell from his head as his own bottom was paddled.

Spank!

This was slower than the hand spanking.

Thud!

But much harder! There was a pause after each blow landed to truly let it sink in before the next.

Julian moaned and gasped, beads of sweet forming on his forehead as precum beaded on his cock.

After six strokes of the paddle Anastasia paused and rubbed his hot, sore, aching bottom.

"Ready for more?"

Before Julian could answer, there was the sound of foot steps. A third figured entered the room from exactly were Julian couldn't be certain. Asra.

"Umm, this is exactly what it looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell.
> 
> Part two of this scene will involve how Asra deals with their naughty apprentice, and the man who 'forgot' to mention he had a key and had been invited. And after care because that is important.
> 
> Prompts and suggestions welcome.


	5. Intentional Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra finds their Apprentice in the middle of paddling Julian for braking into the shop. But Julian has a key that Arsa gave him. Looks like they are going to have to teach their Apprentice not to jump to conclusions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the pat-down and spanking scene, now with added Asra!
> 
> Work's been mad and I've a cold, hence the slowness in getting these out.

"Um, this is exactly what it looks like."

Julian was bent over the shop's counter, leggings around his knees. His bared arse was fully on display and showing all the signs of having received a very thorough spanking. 

Anastasia stood at his side, her raised hand holding the paddle that had clearly been reddening Julian's bottom. 

Both were blushing extremely hard at having been caught, but still not quite as red as Julian's spanked bottom. Or as red as Anastasia's was going to be when Asra was done with her.

"Oh, I can see what it looks like," Spoke the magician walking fully into the room. "but why don't you explain it to me?"

"Well" Anastasia started, still holding the paddle in her hand through she was now trying to hide it behind her back. "I came into the shop and found him -"

"No Asra please!" Julian interrupted "It was all my fault really. I started baiting her and got carried away! I didn't tell her I had a key and you'd invited me."

"You had a key!" Anastasia's voice was about an active higher with shock.

"Yes, my dear apprentice, he has a key and was invited as a guest. You really should get all the facts before using to conclusions."

There was a look in Asra's eyes and a strange smile on their lips. It was an expression the Apprentice new and it made butterflies flutter in the her atomic and in lower places too. 

"It really wasn't her fault! I didn't say-"

A look from the Magician silenced the Doctor.

"Don't worry Julian, you too will receive the consequences of your actions, but first," They pulled up a chair into the centre of the room. A heave chair with a strong back and a wide seat. "First I need to deal with my naughty Apprentice."

Asra sat in the chair and beckoned Anastasia to him. She went still holding the paddle behind her back.

Julian, still bent over the counter with his arse throbbing watched in amazement. She'd been telling the truth when she said Asra spanked her.

"Julian, come here, I need you." Julian reached down to pull up his leggings. "No, leave those down. I need to see how red you are so she can match."

Julian shuffled over to Asra's side, trying both to keep his eyes on the ground and his hands in front of his still hard cock.

"Be a dare and hold this." Asra had taken the paddle from his Apprentice and was holding it out to him. "I'll be using it, but not quite yet."

Julian gulped as he watched the very attractive woman who had a moment before been spanking him be settled over the white haired Magician's lap. Asra rubbed a hand over her back before he started to pull up her skirt.

There were many layers to the skirt and Asra seemed to enjoy taking their time lifting each one individually. She on the other hand squirmed as they drew it out. Was she embraced about the fact that she was about to be spanked before an audience? Asra gave Julian a sly wink as they lifted the last layer revealing her bare bottom.

"Oh, look at this! No underwear. Well, it seems that even if you hadn't treated our guest to such rough handling you'd still have needed your bottom spanked. But now, Julian get's to watch! I might even ask him to help."

Anastasia made a little moan that turned into a yelp for at the moments Asra started to spank her. 

Their spanks were firm and regular, paying attention to one cheek then the other. They would spank the same spot, insuring a nice colour was building before moving on.

Julian watched as Asra's golden tased hands move over the Apprentice's creaming skin turning it pink. Strawberries and cream he though to himself admiring it. She certainly did have a nice bottom. It was round and soft and jiggled as Asra spanked her. Asra's hands were firm and strong, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply, were to squeeze and rub, the fingers mixing between caresses and pinches between the spanks. 

Julian found himself torn between wanting to be the one touching Anastasia's beautiful bottom, and feeling Asra's hand on his own. 

Almost as if they'd read his thoughts, Asra stopped and looked at him. Over his lap Anastasia made a little moan, but Julian couldn't tell his it was in relief at a pause in her spanking or complaint that Asra's hand wasn't rubbing her.

"Turn around Julian, I need to see how close she is to matching you."

Obedently Julian turned and proffered his bottom for inspection. He flushed at being examined by Asra's eyes, but he had defiantly not expected to feel Asra's hand on him.

"Julian, you're skin is so hot! She really must have spanked you hard. I think you might even have a blouse coming." Julian tried not to whimper as Asra pinched a partially tender spot where his cheeks met this thighs. "And your thighs too! Well, then it's only fair-"

There was a cry from Anastasia. Asra had started to spank her thighs too. Julian turned back to watch as she squirmed over Asra's lap, bottom turning from pink to red as they resumed their original target. 

"Asra, please!"

"I think she's ready for the paddle. Julian, what do you think? Maybe you better have a closer examination."

Julian did as he was told and came closer to examine the upturned bottom. Asra took the paddle from his hands.

"Touch her."

Julian looked into Arsa's purple eyes, and slowly, obeyed. He placed one hand on her cheek and was amazed at how hot the skin was. It Somehow feeling it made his own bottom throb more. 

Anastasia let sighed as he moved his hand over her skin.

"That feels nice."

"Oh does it? Are his hands nice and cool on your naughty spanked bottom?" 

She nodded while trying to hide her face.

"Ana? Use your words."

"Yes, Julian's hands feel very nice on my sore spanked bottom."

Julian's hands continued to massage her. He rubbed her thighs and could feel the heat coming from her sex, it seemed even hotter than the heat coming from her bottom! He sneaked a peeked between her legs, blushing as he did so. Her lips were swollen and wet with arousal. 

Feeling daring Julian ran one cool finger along her outer most lip. 

"Very good Julian. Spread her legs a little wider for me. Perfect."

Asra motioned Julian's hands away.

The doctor sat back on his heels to watch, hissing as the touched his still aching bottom. Asra smiled at him before he raised the leather paddle.

Anastasia squeaked as she felt the first blow. Her bottom was already sore and hot but the paddle was a crack of fire. She twisted as the second blow landed a stinging kiss on her other cheek. 

Her bottom was throbbing as Asra continued to spank her with the paddle, but that wasn't the only place. 

One struck caught her low across both cheeks, the thud echoing right to her quim. 

"Asra! Please!"

They did it again. Right in the spot that gave her almost enough but not quite. She could feel the reverberation of their laugh as they kept spanking her.

"Julian, don't you dare!" 

She looked over her shoulder. She's almost forgotten Julian was there, watching. It seemed he'd been enjoying the show, if the guilty look on his face and the way he'd hidden his hands behind his back was anything to go by.

"I was, I just..."

Asra's tone was low and hungry. "Oh I know. Don't think you've been forgotten. I've almost finished punishing my apprentice but I still have time for you. Come here. Closer. Yes, right behind her. Spread your legs a bit more dear, good, make room for him to get between them."

Julian didn't know what he should do with his hands. He'd been about to touch himself when Asra caught him. Now he inches away from the well spanked apprentice who was still bent over Asra's lap. Her legs were open and inviting, her sex clearly wet and swollen before him. He could smell her arousal, feel the heat. He wanted to touch her but was he allowed.

"Julian, you still need to get the last part of your punishment."

"What?!" Both Julian and Anastasia cried.

"Yes. You led poor Ana on and now she'd getting spanked because of it. You were playing one of your games, seeing how much you could get away with. You didn't tell her you'd been invited, the you had a key. Did you?"

"Well, no, but I did say I hadn't broken in...."

Asra just ignored him. 

"And so now I am going to finished your spanking. But I still haven't finished with my apprentice, but I think I have found a way to combine both. Ana, I you need to apologies to Julian, and I think for the last part of your punishment you should fuck. Hard. So why not have Julian fuck you? While I spank him equally hard with the paddle." 

Julian gasped as Asra took his cock in their hands and moved the tips so it just brushed against Anastasia's entrance. Asra felt the shiver the ran through her body, still bent over their lap, as they stroked her with Julian's cock.

Slowly, Asra eased Julian into her. Then they picked up the paddled.

It was interesting, conducting them like this. Asra wanted their apprentice thoroughly fucked so they paddled Julian hard to set the rhythm they wanted. 

The shop was filled with the sharp sound of leather meeting skin, mixing with gasps, moans, and finally a shout as Anastasia came spasming over Arsa's lap, Julian not far behind as Asra continued to paddle him.

After that the only sound was that of heavy breathing.

Asra rubbed slow circles on Julian's back. Their other hand stocked the back of Anastasia's head.

When they felt both of their breathing return to someone resembling normal, Asra helped Julian up from where he was slummed over Anastasia's back.

"So, was it like you'd imagined?"

Julian wasn't at the point to make proper words yet, but Ana was faster at recovering her voice and the use of it.

"Not quite, not completely, some things when I little different, but I really enjoyed it. Did you?"

Julian made a sound from where he was burried in era's neck.

"If I may translate, I think that means 'yes, I really enjoyed it too.'"

Anastasia stretched like a cat before easing her skirts down and settling on her knees next to Asra, leaning partly on them, partly against Julian. 

"And you Asra? Did you like it?"

Asra smiled down at her, his wonderful, naughty apprentice who's idea this scene had been.

"Yes, I did. I'd like to talk it over, but maybe a little later."

She nodded.

"I made things ready for tea before we started. It's all ready, just needs water." She rose to her feet, pressing a kiss both Asra and Julian's heads. 

"Wash, tea, cuddles."

"Prefect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't spell.
> 
> Prompts, comments, suggestions, all welcome.


	6. Tea, Cuddles, and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post scene aftercare/after glow/pillow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows directly on for the previous chapter

The tea was made, everyone had had a quick wash -Julian needing a bit of help to keep his balance as his head was still floaty- and now all there of them where nestled in a pile of soft blankets and pillows.

Julian had opted to be naked, which Arsa had no problem with as it allowed them to stroke their fingers over all of his hot skin. Julian had declined to have a cooling lotion rubbed onto his spanked bottom as he enjoyed the dull throbbing and bruises it would that would be there tomorrow. He was currently cuddled up to Asra’s side, still in a sleepy floatyness. Asra had their arm around him, stroking his back and hot bottom.

Julian had a need for physical contact. It was something both he and Asra shared, they’d been so touch starved for so long. They would both look for little excuse for contact during the day; saying they should hold hands if out in a crowd, or link arms for balance on slipper terrain. They both needed touch and affection and slowly they were both getting better about asking for it directly rather than trying round about routes to find it.

After a scene in particular Julian would be needy for touch. Sometimes, like tonight, his head was warm and light and he wanted to cuddle close and be petted. Other times it was more an anxious need to be reassured by being held tight and remained he was were in the moment and loved. Sometimes he could flow from one to the other but it seemed to Asra that he was going to stay a cuddly puppy this evening.

Anastasia had taken of her clothes to wash but had redressed herself in one of Julian’s billowing shirts. Asra expect that Julian would not be getting that particular skirt back. 

She had asked for the lotion to be rubbed into her hot skin. Her backside was still skinny from it and the sent of sweet mint and lavender hung in the air.

She also liked post scene cuddles but tended to react differently to Julian. She was much more likely to become giddy and giggly. ‘Fizzy’ was how she described the feeling. 

She was curled up on their other side, sipping at her cup and looking up at them and Julian through her lashes. She reminded them of a kitten. A sleepy satisfied kitten but one still capable of mischief. 

She’d been the one to make the tea and poor everyone a cup. It was warm and slightly smokey with a hint of spice and sweetened with honey. Asra preferred lapsong sulee but it was still nice and there was something pleasing in them all drinking from the same pot -even if Anastasia insisted on adding milk to her tea, something neither Julian nor Asra quite understood. 

And Asra, Asra felt good, relaxed and loved. They were laying in a soft nest with their arms full of people who loved them and who were giving some very positive affirmation that they had made them feel good.

Before this, this relationship of many parts, Asra had never really though about aftercare, certainly not for themselves. Asra has learned to bottle things up, deflect and not talk about things, always manage to be away, mysterious and gone. After a scene -or anything really- they’d claim they needed space, aline time to process. They’d been to frightened of rejection to ask for what they really needed, to even tell themselves what they needed.

Asra needed to be able to look after their loved ones. To cuddle and caresses them, to know they were making them feel safe and loved, it made Arara feel so too. . They craves being able to care for for those they care for, to know it was known and appreciated.

The way Ana would whisper “thank you” against their neck or Julian moaned in pleasure when Asra ran their fingernails lightly over his sensitive skin. The way they nusseled and snuggled into them, the sighs of sleepy contentment. To wrap them in a blanket, hold a glass of water when their hands were too shakey, to rub a soothing lotion onto a spanked bottom or whipped back. To be thanked for they way they had been in the scene and they way they were now, that was the aftercare Asra needed.

”So,” Anastasia set down her now empty cup before laying back propped up on one elbow. “What did you like about the scene?”

Asra thought for a moment. 

“Well, lots of things. I liked watching you and Julian reenact an alternative version of the time you found him in the shop, though I do think the acting was more, ‘passionate’ than realistic.”

Julian gave a ‘humph’ at this critic of his thespian ability, his face was buried still in the crook of Asra’s neck.

”I didn’t mean that as an insult! It was a style that suited the substance.”

Arsa gave Julian a squeeze and the doctor responses by just hugging Asra tighter.

”So, you liked that part. Do you think you’d enjoy watch other such ‘theatrical devertions’?” 

There was define mischief in her eyes as she ask.

”Do you have something planned?”

”Maybe. This has certainly got me thinking alone the lines of an exhibutionist streak I didn’t know I had.” 

“Oh?”

”Yeh, we’d said before that when you ‘caught’ us you’d spank me, but I hadn’t quite realized what it would be like to be spanked in front of Julian. I liked the feeling of knowing he was watching, and I really liked how you brought him into it.”

”Interesting. The certainly wouldn’t object you having you over my knee again, either as my naughty apprentice or as your lovely self.” She giggled and they pulled her closer. “Julian, how did you feel about watching Ana be spanked? Then being told to fuck her?”

Julian lifted his head from we’re he’d been snuggling. 

“You might need to ask me again later when my brain is working normally and I’ve prosed every.” He gave a sheepish smile. “You’ve both still got me feeling floaty. But I’m pretty sure I found it very strange and very hot. We’d planned it but it was a sudden twist from being paddled to watching Ana get spanked with the same paddle, even though the scene had foreshadowed it with her talking about how her master spanks her... actually, hmm, you don’t have to answered, but I’m now wondering, but...”

He was babbling and his ears turning pink. Anastasia reaches across Asra to take his hand.

”Ask away Julian.”

”Well, the picture is probably never going to leave my head now, but when you were Asra’s apprentice, umm,” He looked at Asra’s face then blushed and looked away before asking very quietly “did you used to spank her?”

Asra kissed the top of Julian’s head.

”No, I never spanked my apprentice when I was her teacher.”

Anastasia actually laughed! “No, I they’d didn’t! I would have had to beg for it and they probably still would have said no.”

”It wouldn’t have been appropriate. I’m firmly of the belief that spanking belongs solely in the bedroom, or what ever room we happen to be consensually playing in. And it wouldn’t have been right for me to start that kind of relationship with you then, no matter how much I wanted to kiss or touch you. The power balance was too off and you didn’t have enough information to make a fully informed choice.” Asra’s voice and face had turned soreus. They took Anastasia hand and held it. “And I’m so sorry for keeping that information from you, I...” tears were starting to form in their eyes, but Ana linked their fingers together and held them tight.

”I know Asra. I know.” She kissed their fingers lightly. Julian too started to pepper Asra’s face with kisses, not knowing the right words to say so saying it with touch.

”But seriously, if I’d thrown myself over your lap and demand a good spanking and finger-fuck, would you really have refused me?”

Asra’s laugh broke the tension. Both their lovers felt if reverberate through them and like a contagion it caused them to laugh too.

“Maybe if you’d demanded, you are hard to refuse.”

When the laugher died they were left warm and happy in each other’s arms.

Julian fell asleep which his head on Asra’s chest. 

Anastasia curled up at their other side, playing with their fingers, stoking and kissing them till she too started to dozen off.

Asra didn’t think they sleep just yet. They played over the scene again in there head. It had been a fun night. They’d liked playing the Master, getting to punish as well instruct into pleasure. There were things they’d talk about again when they all felt back to normal, or as normal as they ever were. A witch, a pirate doctor, and a resurrected apprentice had an different concept of ‘normal’.

But now they felt safe and warm and happy. They felt loved. 


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m having to write this on my phone, which is different. Oddly I normally read this on my phone. How do other people prefer to read/write?
> 
> Also this on isn’t really “kink” as such, unless you have a sting kink for feels.

It was really because of the rain. That was the reason. A sudden downpoor, far too heavy for Muriel to walk through all the way back to his hut.

Asra really couldn’t let him out into that storm, not when the shop was so warm and dry. Not when they were the only human occupants. Not when there was a large pile of soft pillows and warm blankets they could be lying in.

So that was why they were both curled up in a nest of softness together. It was all because of the rain.

It had started slowly. Arsa had taken off their shoes first and so Muriel did likewise, not wants to mess the bed. 

He’d been uncertain, sitting with his back straight, hands held in his lap. Arsa on the other hand had lain back comfortably, letting the softness envelope them. They just looked at Muriel for a long moment.

“Would like to get a bit more comfortable? You can lie down if you like. I know I’d like it.” The white haired witch gave a sly smile “There’s a chill in the air, we’d be warmer together.”

Muriel mumbled something about “if you’re going to get cold” as he lay down on the bed. It wasn’t the first time they’d cuddled for warmth. It also wasn’t the first time they’d used the pretense of needing warmth to cuddle when they needed something else instead. The room was pleasantly warm and they should be past needing excuses and pretense but sometimes it helped just a bit to have them.

And so they lay they in the soft nest, side by side facing each other. Asra half curled with Muriel’s larger form curving around them. One of Asra’s toes brushed Muriel’s knee. 

He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He never really did when there was no work, no clear task for them. He reached for one of the blankets and pulled it over them both, that gave him something to do with them for a moment, but they they just lay awkwardly in the space between him and Asra. 

He could feel their breath lightly on his fingers. 

Asra shifted a little closer, their knee now pressing Muriel’s thigh.

”I think the storm will last all night. You better stay with me. I’m all alone the the shop, I might be frightened of the thunder.”

”Pph, you’ve never been frightened of thunder. And there isn’t even any.”

”True. But I might be, and I might become frightened of it. And I’d still be all alone.”

”You’d have Faust.”

”True again,” Asra conceded snaking his own fingers into Muriel’s hand. “But she’s not very good at holding hands.”

Muriel felt a blush growing on his face. He ducked his head to hide it and kissed Asra’s hand held in his own.

”And she doesn’t kiss the way you do.”

The kissing started then, slow. Asra was in no hurry as they let Muriel close the sliver of space between their bodies. They pressed a light kiss to his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Muriel started to respond in kind.

Soon they were both exchanging light kisses, peppering each other’s faces, necks, hands. Asra’s kisses would sometimes linger on Muriel’s slightly parted lips before drawing away and pressing to another part of him. 

Muriel was not a fan of open mouthed kisses with heavy tongue. Asra knew this, and while they themselves thoroughly enjoyed a messy make-out session, they were more than happy to go at Muriel’s pace. Sometimes Muriel would part his lips a little more, allowing the dart of a tongue, but it was more for the pleasure of his partner than from his own desire. Asra treasured this offer of a compromise but would then smother Muriel under butterfly light kisses to show there wasn’t any needed.

At some stage their legs became tangled and interlocked.

Muriel felt safe and warm and aroused. It seemed Asra was too because they started to press against him, letting out little pants between kisses. 

Overcoming his timidity, Muriel reaches around Asra’s waist and pulled the witch closer to him. One of Asra’s thighs came to press again his grown, the other wrapped around his hip. 

“Oh Mur!” Asra sounded surprised but pleased. They pressed kiss after kiss to Muriel's lips, each kiss echoed by one of Muriel’s own. 

Muriel held onto Asra’s waist as the white haired witch started to squirm against him, finding the right place, the angle that felt good for both of them. 

And it did feel good. 

Muriel wasn’t sure he was even kissing Asra fully now. When their lips met it was more by ascendent than design. Asra still seemed to be enjoying it though, catching kisses between soft pants and moans.

Then the witch shifted. 

“Is it okay?”

Muriel couldn’t make words come out but the mumble and nod let Asra know that yes, he was still enjoying it. 

“Good.” Their head ducked slightly and Muriel felt Asra’s hot mouth on his neck. Light at first but then firmer when he didn’t pull away. Asra’s lips traveled over his throats before settling over the pulse point. Their tongue level the sensitive skin and they sucked gently, drawing a gasp from Muriel.

Asra drew back with a satisfied smile. They loved to get noises out of the silent giant.

They tugged at his shoulders, rolling the two of them so Muriel now lay on top of them. He supported his weight with one arm so as not to crush the slender witch beneath him. Asra presses a kiss to the bend of his elbow before wrapping both legs and arms around Muriel, pulling him down.

Clinging to him Asra started to move, rocking their hips up. Even though the cloths the both still wore it was easy to feel that both were fully aroused. Muriel could have sworn his cock was pulsing to the beat of Asra’s hips.

He should have felt silly, ashamed even, humping his best friend like a horny teenager but Arsa’s embrace felt so good. His hips were matching theirs, groans rubbing and pressing against each other.

Asra’s soft pants were becoming happy moans. One arm slid from were around Muriel’s neck and between them, beneath his clothing. 

Muriel felt more than heard the rumble that came from himself as Asra’s hand closed around his cock and it was the feeling of the rumble that suddenly made him freeze.

The warm safe happiness left him. All the thoughts that the good feelings had been pushing away came flooding back with a vengeance. 

He moved faster than a man his size should have been able to. He was off Asra and mumbling apologizes while looking for his shoes.

It took Asra a half a second to work out what was happening.

”Muriel? What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

Muriel couldn’t look at Asra, only mutter “...sorry...” and “...lost it...again...”

Asra sat up, not touching Muriel yet but coming close. Muriel wanted to run. Get back to his hut, far from everyone. But he also wanted to stay, to go back to the warm safe feeling he’d had cuddling Asra. 

“Mur, can I touch you?”

He didn’t respond, then slowly, he nodded.

He stayed very still as Asra wrapped their arms around him, their chest to his back, head resting on his shoulder. 

Slowly, he relaxed, a little.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

”...not really.”

He felt Asra nod behind him. “Okay. But there are some things I need to know. If I ask questions, can you answer them? Even with just a yes or no?”

Muriel nodded. 

“Okay. First, do you want me to keep holding you like this?”

Pause, then, nod.

Asra gave him a light squeeze. 

“Did I pressure you into cuddling?”

Shake.

”Did you feel pressured into kissing or like you had to?”

Shake.

”Did you want to be kissing?”

another pause, then a slow nod.

”Did you like it when we were lying side to side?”

Nod. 

“When I kissed your neck? Did you still like that? Was that okay?”

Muriel felt himself start to blush but nodded.

”Did you, do you feel you can tell me to stop if you are not enjoying something?”

Nod.

“Was it when I touched you with out saying I was going to first?”

Muriel made a half shrug and waved his hand. 

“Is that a yes or no?”

”...it’s a yes and no. It was then but it wasn’t because of that....I, I think I liked you touching me...it felt good but then... Asra I’m sorry.”

”Muriel,” Asra moves themselves so they were looking straight into Muriel’s eyes. “You have nothing to be apologizing for. I just want to understand what happened. You know I care about you, I don’t want to ever do anything to hurt you and if there’s something I can do to help you, I’ll do it.”

”Even make another deal with a devil?”

It was an attempt at a joke, not a very good one but Asra smiled. 

“I’d give away half my soul and anything else for you.”

Muriel didn’t have words. Instead he wrapped his arms tight around Asra and pulled them close. 

For a while they just stayed like that, holding each other. They only broke when there was the sound of a paw scratching at the door. 

“It’s alright you two, we’re decent. Almost.”

The door was pushed open and a large black wolf walking in with a snake draped around her neck.

Asra gave Muriel a look.

”Mind if they join us?”

In response Muriel just patted the pile of blankets beside him.   
  


It took a moment or two to settle everyone. Inanna wanted to be be by Muriel but Arsa also wanted to cuddle the giant. They ended up in a triple spoon, Inanna as the littlest spoon, Muriel in the middle, Arsa hugging him from behind. Faust wonder herself around them all, her head resting on Asra.

Before long Inanna began to snore in the way only a wolf can. Muriel started to feel the warm safe feeling returning.

”Asra.... I want to...I’m sorry.”

Asra held him tighter.

”Muriel, stop apologising-“

”No, it’s, I want to do, things, with you! I like the way it feels whenyou touch me and I touch you. It feels nice and I like making you feel...” his voice became a quite. “I like the way you move and make sounds when we’re touching each other. It’s just sometimes, I loose hold of the good feeling or something reminds me of... before... That’s what I’m sorry about, that we can’t keep going because I’ve lost it.”

Asra propped then self up on an elbow so they could see Muriel’s face. “Nothing’s lost, and if it’s a bit mislaid, we can find it again, together.”

Muriel didn’t have the words, so instead turned and nuzzled their face into Asra.   
  


The rain had stop but no one even thought about getting out of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t spell.
> 
> I imagine Muriel as suffering from PTSD. He’s terrified of being out of control because of what he’s had to do in the past that was beyond his control. He finds it hard to let himself fully be in the moment and enjoy things and sometimes even when he does manage to, a feeling or sensation will suddenly being back all the bad thoughts. Thankful he has Inanna and Asra and they will help him. 
> 
> Suggested promos welcome.


End file.
